Mobile phones can receive and store various media including images and video. However, due to the small size of the display and limited resolution, the mobile phones do not present the media as well as other devices. The media can be saved on a removable storage medium, such as a USB key, and presented on another display device, such as a computer. However, this can be a time-consuming effort and not all communication devices are compatible. Transferring the media via an intermediary source also results in multiple copies of the media being made, which may cause the media to be proliferated undesirably.